Bluetooth Low Energy (BLE) technology plays an important role in wireless transmission with low-cost and low-power requirements and is widely used in many fields such as healthcare, home, and entertainment due to low power consumption, for example, a button cell may allow it to work continuously for one year to several years.
For a low-power Bluetooth device, a current protocol specifies that a timing duration of a clock device for implementing timing is 1.25 ms×N, that is, one timing point is reached each time 1.25 ms×N elapses, where N is a non-zero integer, and values of N may be different in different application scenarios. N may be called an interval (Interval), and 1.25 ms×N may be called a connection interval (Connection Interval, ConnInterval) or a timing duration. As shown in FIG. 1, black triangles in FIG. 1 identifies places to be timed. Timing points are 1.25 ms×N×M, respectively, and M is a positive integer.
Different clock devices have different clock frequencies, and clock periods also vary. The clock period may also be called an oscillatory period, and the clock period is a reciprocal of the clock frequency. In order to satisfy the precision requirement as much as possible, a clock device usually uses a clock period T=1.25 ms/Q1 to perform accurate timing, where Q1 is a positive integer. However, in some cases, when Q1 is not an integer, that is, 1.25 ms is not an integral multiple of the clock period, it is difficult for the clock device to implement accurate timing.